


puppy love

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [24]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Life, Pitbull Terrier, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza and Mirajane's family is expanding, only instead of a baby it has four legs and a tail.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> I chose a pit bull because they are a misunderstood breed who people think are dangerous but actually need a lot of love. I thought Mirajane would relate to the sentiment. And I chose a blue nose because I have three blue staffys and I want to self project onto my favourite character, sue me.

Erza’s glasses slipped down her nose, but she was in the flow of things, fingers tapping heatedly on one hand whilst the other brought the coffee cup to her lips. It was cold now, but any caffeine was good caffeine. Erza did not have time to make a new cup, not when her ideas were coming as rapidly as this.

She was aware of the door opening in her peripheral vision, but when her wife did not enter the red head blamed the wind, shrugged, and carried on with her work. But then there was weight on her feet, a wetness that followed, and Erza smiled to herself, fingers slowing on the keyboard.

“Erza, have you seen our little blue Belle?” 

Mirajane’s head pops around the door, platinum blonde curls swaying by her shoulders. Erza nods her head, and Mirajane laughs, low, enters the room to come and sit beside her wife. 

Their puppy - only three months of age - was sat on Erza’s feet, licking the exposed skin she found there. Her tailed wagged as always, battering into their wooden floorboards, and when Mirajane spoke again, her soft ears lifted, head tilting comically from side to side.

“You’re such a beautiful little lady! The most beautiful in the world!” She lifts Belle, nose scrunching up as the small dog licks her face, tail going faster in excitement and adoration. 

Mirajane hugs the small dog to her chest, and Erza’s eyes met with Belle’s. The red head was momentarily stunned at the sharp blue of the dogs iris, and was sad that she would grow out of the colour in a month or so. But her coat, a grey so pure it was tinted with blue, would remain the same; beautiful. She would grow, become stronger, but her affectionate nature and gorgeous features would remain the same. 

“Should I be getting jealous?” Erza’s mouth  twitches in a smile, her arms folding against her generous chest, and Mirajane laughs, Belle pulling away to try and clamber to her other mother, who accepts her graciously. 

“You know I love you in a completely different way.” 

Belle’s paws are on Erza’s chest, grey feet splattered with white, head seeking the warmth of Erza’s bosom like she would her birth mother, and it was endearing, soft. Mirajane leaned into the scene, letting her lips find Erza’s. They had barely kissed when Belle joins in, tongue lapping happily at the face of her new parents, ears up and backside wiggling with the force of her excited tail. 

Both women laugh, petting the small dog, and Erza is lucky, luckier than she ever hoped to be. Mirajane saw something within her worth saving, and it was that compassion and empathy that had led to them adopting the small, unwanted puppy, close to being euthanised based on nothing other than her title. Mirajane had saved them both, and when Belle looked at her, the dogs eyes were full of love, gratitude, and devotion. Erza knew the feeling well. 

She leaned in again, gave Mirajane a small kiss on her forehead, and began writing again, but her mind never failed to stray from what she loved most; platinum blonde and large, adoring blue eyes.


End file.
